The Worst Mistake
by KeitaSutaki
Summary: Sayaka has hurt Kyouko in the worst way possible. This is the worst mistake. I suck at summaries but I actually think this is going to turn out okay for once! I think...meh! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN THIS FRANCHISE! COME AND GET ME BITC-*shot*

Kyouko X Sayaka

Sayaka's POV

The blood was pounding through her head. She was unable to stop shaking and her breathing was heavy and rapid. A single sweat dropped down her face as she stared intently at her enemy. She pulled on a single block and then- /CRASH/ "Dammit!" Sayaka exclaimed as the Jenga blocks collapsed onto Mami's fine glass table. "Hahah! Sayaka you lose! Loser! Loser!" A certain red head rolled on the ground laughing. Everyone had settled down to play some games and Sayaka had boldly claimed that she was unbeatable at Jenga. Of course Kyouko challenged her and only after two rounds had Sayaka completely failed. "Now, Sakura-san, You shouldn't rile up Miki-san like that. Mami had already started cleaning up the wooden Jenga pieces along with Homura and Madoka. Sayaka gritted her teeth to refrain from yelling at the idiot still laughing uncontrollably. Madoka noticed her best friends angry aura and attempted to calm Sayaka down. "S-Sayaka-Chan Don't worry! I'm sure you will when next time! R-right Homura-Chan? Homura only nodded on for Madoka's sake and ONLY Madoka's. "Y-you guys." Sayaka dramatically started to tear up and. "I knew I could count on you gu-" "Stop trying to cheer up that idiot. She is just going to complain later about losing." Kyouko had interrupted Sayaka's dramatic speech with a smirk on her face and her own sarcastic speech. "She is just upset that I'm better than her at Jenga." She chuckled mischievously. "And I don't want her to forget that she lost either so let her sulk more." Sayaka had enough of Kyouko's arrogant mouth and in her frustration started arguing with the red headed idiot. "I have heard enough! All you do is insult me and tease me! You say I'm the idiot! You are a just a arrogant moron!" At that point, Kyouko also had become irritated with Sayaka's insults. "All you do is talk about how perfect you are and everything you do is all justice and shit!" Kyouko had continued to add fuel to the fire even dismissing Mami's rule about cursing in her house. "S-Sayaka-Chan, Kyouko-Chan. C-calm down. You shouldn't fight like this." Madoka had tried to interject but was then stopped by Homura, who just shook her head. "Well at least I'm not a freeloader!" Sayaka yelled. "At least I'm not an idiot willing to die over a boy!" Kyouko seethed angrily. Sayaka stopped for a moment, her anger reaching its peak. She then said something she would regret for the rest of her life. "Yeah, Well at least I'm not the reason why my family is dead!" Everyone stopped. It seemed as though even time has stopped. Sayaka didn't realize the impact of her words until she saw Kyouko break down. Mami and Madoka stood there, Horrified by Sayaka's words. Even Homura was wide eyed and shaken. Everyone was silent. Kyouko stood still, frozen and not knowing what to do. Sayaka didn't know what Kyouko was going to do. She was terrified. She didn't even want to think anymore. Sayaka had made the worst mistake of her life. She wanted to die when she looked into the red girl's, normally fierce, eyes. Her eyes looked like Kyouko had given up on life. In just a few short minutes, Her eyes went from Lively to Angry to...Dead. Sayaka tried to open her mouth to speak but, no words came out. Nobody spoke. Nobody moved. Nobody even breathed. Kyouko stumbled to the door of Mami's apartment even falling and crawling just to get to that door. When Kyouko had left the room, everyone heard a crashing sound from outside. Immediately Madoka and Mami ran outside to see Kyouko below them stumbling away from the apartment complex. Sayaka just stood staring at the ground where Kyouko was just laughing on, Her eyes tearing up upon realizing what she said could even kill Kyouko. "...I...didn't..think..." Sayaka couldn't complete her sentence as her jaw was shaking too much. Homura had stayed in the room with Sayaka and finally spoke up. "Miki Sayaka." She said her voice still as blank as always. "Out of all of the timelines I have seen, Out of all of my encounters with you and Sakura Kyouko, This is, by far, the worst thing you have ever said to her. You should be ashamed. You aren't going to be pitied anymore for this." Homura walked up to a seemingly broken Sayaka and slapped her. The impact echoed throughout the room and after a brief silence, the sound of the door being opened and shut was all that was left in the empty apartment. Sayaka had fallen to her knees, now all alone, to dwell on her own mistakes. After fifteen minutes of silence, She had finally left the apartment and managed make it to her own home. Sayaka fell onto her bed but, she refused to cry. As the tears stung at her eyes she did her best not to let them fall. She just laid there. No sound. No one else was there. She was all alone.

DEAR GOD! I was going to make this a happy story but I kinda just...yeah...Sorry about that! But I promise I will update this within 24 hours! This feels like it's going to be the best fanfic I made yet![My Friend: So it still sucks] Shhhhh! It's beautiful! Well I would like some reviews and maybe some tips to make this fanfiction better! It would be a great help! See ya everyone Gay Satan OUT!


	2. Chapter 2

I STILL DO NOT OWN THIS FRANCHISE SO COME AND GET ME YOU MOTHERFU-*shot*

Chapter 2

Kyouko's POV

She stumbled down the streets ignoring her friends calling for her. She was already soaked form the rain[because it always rains in dramatic shit] and it had washed the wound Kyouko earned from falling off the side of the railing at Mami's apartment complex. Why was everything so slow? Why can't I feel anything? Why...does nothing matter anymore? All these thoughts were swarming around Kyouko's head until she started to repeat what Sayaka had said to her. "At least I'm not the reason why my family is dead" Kyouko thought more and more on that sentence until she reached a conclusion. "I'm the reason why my family is dead. I already knew that...My wish killed them...It's all my fault...so why would I forget that and live like it never happened?...I killed them...They died hating me...I never should..have...let myself live normally again...I don't deserve it...I'm a murderer...I let everything go to hell...maybe...I should just..." Kyouko sat limply on the bridge above the highway, losing what little will she had left to move or even breath. She felt the cold rain drops hit her face and roll down her cheeks. She couldn't even cry. She was just 'alive'. She couldn't feel anything anymore she didn't want to. Kyouko continued to think about her sins and realized that she could never make up for them. Until she had the most sadistic disgusting idea she had ever thought of. "...I could do more..." She quietly said to herself. "I can do...worse..." Kyouko had vaguely even remembered her previously thought and had only one thing to keep her going. 'Do more. Do worse.' That was all. Kyouko herself couldn't even remember her why she decided to do whatever she was thinking. She stood up slowly her head tilted up at the rain and started moving forward.

Sayaka's POV

Sayaka laid in bed and watched the rain fall from her window. She hadn't moved at all since she got on her bed even after a full night. She hadn't slept or ate since the day prior but Sayaka didn't care. She could die and it wouldn't matter to her. She had said something that she couldn't take back. She hurt Kyouko more than she thought was possible, that is, until she looked into Kyouko's eyes. Her eyes...they were full of so many emotions at once yet, they looked so lifeless at the same time. Her eyes weren't sparkling anymore. They weren't shining with their, as Sayaka had thought, usual fiery beauty. They were so pitiful. Kyouko, she looked...so pitiful. "Kyou...ko..." Sayaka had spoken for the first time since the day before and the sound hurt her. The sound of her own voice made herself sick. How could she have done something so cruel to her closest friend? She cared so much for Kyouko. More than she had ever admitted. "Kyouko...I'm so sorry.." Sayaka curled into a ball and cried. It was the most painful and pitiful cry. She cried so much that she felt it would truly kill her. She cried as she thought of everything she has done to Kyouko. She screamed as she thought of how much Kyouko has been hurt because of her. It was hard to breath. Sayaka wanted die so badly. So damn badly. It hurt so much. The pain was unbearable. "Kyouko. Kyouko! I'm so sorry Kyouko!" She cried to herself. The sounds of her pain echoed throughout the empty room to remind Sayaka that she was all alone. "Kyouko!" Sayaka continued to cry endlessly until she finally passed out from the exhaustion and emotional pain.


	3. Chapter 3

Holy shit! My fingers hurt! I am literally going to write maybe another three chapters before I go to sleep which will kill me buuut WORTH IT! I actually am FULL OF INSPIRATION! I have so many ideas for this fanfic and well I wanna write it all down! [My Friend: It is freaking 1:32 AM! Go to sleep!] Oh! AND I WILL NEVER OWN THIS FRANCHISE SO COME GET ME YOU LITTLE SHI-*shot*

Chapter 3

Madoka's POV[I know what you are thinking! Do not skip this part cuz it's RELEVANT to the story!]

Madoka had been looking for Kyouko for hours until night fall and again when morning came. Homura and Mami had also been helping. They searched everywhere. Mami even left for Kazamino to check Kyouko's father's church. "...Kyouko-chan...Sayaka-chan..." She sighed during a quick break with Homura. "You do not need to go out of your way to look for her, Madoka" Homura said with little emotion even though it was apparent she was worried about Madoka exhausting herself out. "But what if Kyouko-chan gets herself hurt? She could run into a witch!" Madoka stood up and was preparing to go look for Kyouko again. "Maybe she is at the tower! She went there a lot when she was mad." Madoka tried to smile failing to convince Homura. "Madoka, rest at home and I will continue to search." Homura had also left her spot. "H-Homura-chan I can help to!" Madoka tried to argue with Homura's decision. "No. Go home Madoka." In the end, Homura won the battle and Madoka reluctantly went home. "Kyouko-chan...please be safe.." She said as she drifted off to sleep.

Kyouko's POV[Quick warning. Kyouko has kinda lost it so she might do some things that are not suited for sensitive people!]

Kyouko was gone. Her mind was completely enveloped in a trace with only one thought going through her head. Just one objective. 'Do worse. Do more.' What that meant to her was unknown, even to her. She stumbled through the streets of Mitakihara completely engulfed in herself. 'Do worse.' She continued to think in a trance until she made it to the Kamijou household. She stood outside of the large house like a zombie, waiting. She waited and waited until the sun rose. Kyouko stood completely still all night. Her eyes were lifeless and her skin was pale. She made no sound and when the front door opened, when that gate opened, Kamijou Kyousuke walked out wearing his uniform. He was still using his crutches to help him walk to it took him a while to get through the gate. It wasn't until Kyouko had grabbed Kyousuke by the neck that he had noticed her. "W-what!? S-Sakura-san?! Kyousuke panicked as his classmate had tightened her grip around his neck. "GH! GKHH!" His airway was cut off causing him to flail around. Kyouko was staring at him suffer emotionlessly as he struggled. She then slammed him against the wall that kept the gate in place. She was getting ready to torture him more until a blade had struck Kyouko's arm. Upon the sudden pain, Kyouko dropped Kyousuke and turned her head only to see Sayaka.


	4. Chapter 4: False Hope

Yo everyone! I'm gonna continue updating almost every day so deal with it! And I also just want to say that just by one review, I am deeply moved that someone is enjoying this. Thank you DianaArty89 for boosting my confidence and as long as I know that at least one person is reading this then, I can continue to write! Oh! And I do not own this flawless franchise so COME AND GET ME YOU SONS OF BI-*shot*

Chapter 4: False Hope

Sayaka's POV

How could she have been so blind? Why didn't she realize how much of an impact it would make on her most precious friend until now?

Sayaka got out of her bed and wiped away her tears. She changed into her uniform and looked in the mirror. "What can I do for her? I know I can fix this. I know I can but, I don't know how." She sighed onto her reflection and fell back onto her bed. "No, I can't start getting depressed again! I screwed up. I know I did. I really screwed up and she may hate me but, I can fix this!" She dramatically sighed again as she got back up and walked to her bedroom door. Sayaka left her house as quickly as she could. She wanted to apologize. She wanted to start over. She wanted anything! Anything to make it up to Kyouko. Sayaka looked up at the cloudy sky and started to think about what she would do. "...I really do need to apologize and I should do it soon..." She said out loud to herself. "I don't want her to blame herself or carry a burden all by herself anymore. She has been through enough...and all I've done is brought all the pain back... Will an apology really do anything? Will...anything be able to actually help her?" Sayaka began to doubt herself. As she continued to speak to herself and doubt herself more, she started to slow her pace. She had began to just...stop. "Can I really fix this? What if s-!" Sayaka had came to a complete stop and stood in horror. She was right behind Kyouko and Kyousuke. Kyouko had slammed the defenseless boy against the wall of the Kamijou family gate and was obviously about to inflict injury onto Kyousuke. Sayaka stood in shock as Kyouko raised her fist and then suddenly everything went white.

The rain had started pouring. There was a strong wind that sounded almost like wailing. Sayaka had thrown her sword right through Kyouko's arm. Kyousuke fell to the ground, unconscious, while Kyouko turned her head towards Sayaka. "What the hell is wrong with you!?" Sayaka yelled in anger and fright. "Why are you hurting Kyousuke!?" Kyouko's eyes still had the look of a dead person's eye but, they were more...pained. Sayaka had forgotten about trying to fix things and instead screamed at Kyouko. She screamed about the boy she liked is hurt again because of Kyouko's 'immaturity' and how Kyouko was insane. Sayaka insulted her all over again until something clicked.

"Kyouko...do you want to make a even worse mistake than your past ones... to make yourself...feel better?"

Kyouko's POV

The words from Sayaka had hit Kyouko hard. Those thoughts she had been having finally made sense to her. 'Do more. Do worse.' It had made Kyouko even more disgusted with herself than she already was. Kyouko looked at the unconscious boy and looked at her bleeding arm. Everything didn't seem real to her. She couldn't tell if it was all a dream. Everything was numb. Kyouko 's thoughts were coming one after another as she just stared at Sayaka. She could see it in her eyes. Sayaka would never forgive her. "Again..." Kyouko chocked out. Sayaka was startled by the sudden voice. "H-huh?" She hesitantly responded. Kyouko had her head hanging and no other sound could be heard except for the rain and wind. She then suddenly charged at Sayaka. Kyouko's clothes transformed into her Magical Girl outfit. She spun her spear in the air and aimed it at Sayaka. "K-Kyouko!" Kyouko stopped before she pierced Sayaka's throat. She was terrified at this point. She didn't know what she was supposed to do anymore. "Sayaka..." She whispered. "You were the only one. You changed me. You let me live a normal life. You were right. I was the reason for everything!" Kyouko started to raise her voice. "I destroyed everything and even after all that I-I-I!" She stuttered in a fury, not knowing how to feel anymore. "I know I did wrong but, I...I DON'T WANT TO EVEN TRY TO FIX IT ANYMORE!" She wasn't even sure about saying. She didn't understand what she wanted to say. She didn't know what she wanted. "SAYAKA! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO!?" Kyouko's spear had disappeared and she was down on her knees yelling.

Sayaka's POV

There they were. In the cold, pouring rain. Sayaka stood still, watching Kyouko break down, not knowing what to do or say. "I'm...sorry." She said quietly and unheard by Kyouko. "I didn't mean to say those things. You shouldn't have to deal with this." Sayaka said starting to tear up. "I'm sorry, Kyouko, I'm so sorry. You aren't at fault for anything that has happened in your life. You...you don't deserve this." Kyouko fell silent. It looked as though she was asleep. She WAS asleep. "W- Kyouko!?" Sayaka stared at the defenseless and pitiful looking girl slightly relieved. "At least I can get you to my house peacefully..."

[You may be thinking, "Oh this was anticlimactic." or "Oh this is a stupid ending." Well I got news for you! It's not over AND I will get to more dramatic stuff! Be patient my children! Also I am delusional and writing fanfics while slowly dying from mental stuffs...soooooo This is a win for me! XD A new accomplishment! WOOO!]


End file.
